The Party
by mstlovee
Summary: A birthday party for little girl brings two people together who haven't seen each other in a while. Will those old feelings rise to the surface and if so will they act on them.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic and it was a one shot that came into my head based on a photo Tom Verica posted of a giraffe with the caption that he came upon it while scouting for episode 314. I replied back to him what if Fitz took Liv to the zoo on their first date. I hope you all enjoy.**

Olivia's perspective…

Olivia woke up this morning like every other morning she had for the past 7 years with one thing on her mind. She wondered if that would ever change. Yes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III has always been her first thought when rising and her last thought before falling asleep. You would think after walking away that final time that wouldn't be the case. Yet, here she is laying in her be doing exactly that. "Okay Olivia, you have to go ahead and face the day. You promised Cyrus and you can't disappoint Ella. James will definitely have a fit. You are the God mother . ." Olivia tells herself. Yes, today is Ella Beane's 5th birthday.

5 years, a lot has transpired in the 5 years since she & "him" held the beautiful baby as god parents in their arms at her christening. The said God father had been re-elected to a second term as President. A campaign which she managed after a lot of persuading from others none more than Cyrus. Guilt over defiance, faith in the candidate and pure love for him drove her to say yes. That was 3 years ago and then she severed her ties of working for the administration again.

2 years ago Fitz made a huge decision. He decided he didn't want that life anymore. Not a life in which he was tied to Mellie as his wife. This essential made history. He became the first president to get a divorce while in office. At first the public was shocked. Surprisingly though the public's overall response was positive. Many of the critics had to admit that he seemed a lot happier and even functioned better as a President. That led to a lot of finger pointing that many of the shortcomings in Fitz first term were Mellie's fault. While Fitz approval ratings soared after the divorce, Mellie's public opinion plummeted killing any chances she had for a political career of her own.

1 year ago by chance while returning from her morning swim she decided to stop in a bakery she hadn't been to in years. 4 years to be exact when she decided to pick up pastries and muffins for the entire campaign staff. Many including the President declared they were the best they ever had and enquired about the location. Little did she know they had now become his once of a month indulgence since being re-elected. While waiting for the fresh batch of pumpkin walnut muffins to come out of the oven she stood to the side. "Next" she hears the cashier call out. A familiar voice says "1 dozen lemon poppy seed muffins and 1 dozen pumpkin walnut muffins, please." The cashier replies "the lemon poppy are ready but, you'll have to wait 15 minutes for the pumpkin." The familiar voice replies "fine, I'll wait."

All of Olivia's nerves are on edge. It can't be. Let's hope he is just picking up this order for his boss who is waiting for his return. Afraid to turn around she tries to fade in with the four other customers patiently waiting as well. Next thing she hears is a soft "Hello, Miss Pope" from the familiar voice belonging to the person she always felt was on their side. "Hello, Tom what a nice surprise" there is a genuine smile, but it is laced with a hint of nervousness. That nervousness doesn't go unnoticed by Tom. He smiles back with a reassuring smile. On that lets her know that he understands and he hopes all is well with her. They wait quietly for about 5 minutes not knowing what to say. Finally Tome says "he's outside, no need to worry. I'm just in here to pick up the usual for the staff. We'll be gone and he won't even know you were here." Olivia just nods, but her gut is telling her just the opposite. This can't go that smoothly. So she just waits on edge. Hoping and praying 15 minutes quickly pass. She is tempted to cancel her order and leave, but she knows his motorcade is right out front so she can't leave undetected. Two minutes pass by and the door opens again. This time she hears Hal asking what's taking so long. Tom steps forward in an attempt to shield Olivia and replies "waiting on fresh muffin". Olivia's back is still turned, but she hears them. Familiar footsteps of non-other than "him". She's frozen hoping he doesn't see her. Tom has moved away from her to divert his gaze and protect her not only physically, but emotionally from this. This being their devastating, all consuming, complicated love that these two once shared. Olivia feels like all the air has been sucked out of the bakery. She doesn't have to turn around to know that he knows she is there. Just like her he can feel her presence. His body on edge the moment he walked in the bakery. Only one woman had that power over him. His gaze piercing her and she can feel his eyes on her, yet she can't move, frozen in place. Then she feels it. His breath on her neck as he stands behind her. The heat exchanging between their bodies. He speaks "Hi" it's everything yet, it's only ONE word. She says it back in a whisper "Hi" so low he almost misses it, but he doesn't. With that they are both frozen in the moment of understanding and love. Each listening to the other breath whiles other bakery patrons observing. The next voice is the baker shouting from the back "Pumpkin muffins are ready". Just like that the moment is broken. As customers greet the President and ask for pictures which he complies, Olivia grabs her muffins and quietly exits all under the watchful gaze of Fitz. Year ago was the last time she was physically in his presence. That would all change today.

Fitz perspective….

Lying in bed in the residence ready to begin his day and all he thinks about is "her". She consumes his thoughts daily. It's her, it's always been her even before he knew her and it will always be her. It's been a year and he can tell you every single detail about that brief chance encounter. The smell of the bakery was nothing compared to her scent that filled his nostrils in that moment he stood behind her. Today he would see her again at his god daughter's birthday party. Today he'd get to bask in her beauty if only for today. Today will be a good day he thought to himself. For today he could openly gaze up Olivia, his Olivia without the shadow of marriage clouding his feelings for her. Fitz gets out of bed and heads to young Teddy's room where he finds Teddy still asleep. Fitz looks at the sleeping boy and for a moment thinks about how Teddy's life began and briefly about what life would have been like if he and Liv raised Teddy together. 5 years ago that was his plan. Fitz shakes the thoughts form his head and proceeds to wake Teddy from his sleep so he and the little boy can eat breakfast before they head to Ella's Party.

Meanwhile at Liv's place she begins the process of getting ready. She stands in her closet picking out exactly what to wear. Yes, it's a kid's party and because of location casual attires a must. Other factors to consider, photos will be taken some released to the public and of course HE will be there. She wants to look good. She knows she shouldn't care, but she does. Once she finally has her outfit together she heads to the restroom. As she does she hears the phone ringing. Glancing at the caller ID she answers "what". Knowing exactly what the response would be. Cyrus replies "Good morning, to you to Olivia." With that she chuckles and responds "Yes I'm still coming, Yes I know he will be there and yes I already put my security pass in my purse.: Cyrus sighs then states "Great, then I don't have to tell my beautiful daughter her god mother won't be at her birthday party. All is right in the world. Talk to you later Liv." Bye Cyrus" was the last thing he hears before the line goes dead. Cyrus looks at his phone and thinks to himself, one down one to go and he's on to making his next phone call. As Cyrus holds the phone he hears young Teddy yell "dad it's uncle Cy." Next the boy says "so uncle Cy what did you get Ella for her birthday? You can tell me I can keep a secret." Cyrus laughs and says "you'll just have to wait and see along with everyone else including Ella. Are you all getting ready?" The next voice responding to the question shocks Cyrus. Fitz groans and says "Cyrus quit stressing out. I'm getting Teddy and myself ready. We'll be there. Teddy and Ella are best friends. Ella is my god daughter. I cleared my busy schedule. We. Will. Be. There." Cyrus a little shocked by his tone stays "Okay Sir, see you soon" Before he can hang up Fitz ask " Umm, Cyrus will.." and before he can form the words Cyrus says "Yes, she will be there" Fitz just nods forgetting that he is on the phone and Cyrus can't actually see him. He then hears "see you soon". Fitz proceeds to pick out what he will wear for today.

Fitz and Teddy arrive at their destination. Teddy is super excited. He can't believe Fitz managed to have the National Zoo shut down for the day so that Cyrus could host Ella's birthday party there. Only he had that kind of power and it was truly what had to be done in order for his dad The President to be able to enjoy a public outing with everyone else because of security issues. SSA Tom steps out of the vehicle first followed by Fitz, then Teddy. They are greeted by Cyrus, James along with Ella at the entrance. Other guest have already gone through security and entered and are waiting on the zoo tram that takes you around the zoo. 10 more guest on the list have yet to arrive. Liv along with Abby, David and their daughter Samantha aren't there yet. 5 minutes pass and a car pulls up with Liv, Abby, David and Samantha inside. Soon as Ella spots Liv she runs up to give her a big hug. Teddy watches on and asks his dad who she is. She looks familiar to him. Fitz looks down and says "she used to work at the White House, which is probably why you remember her." Liv walks over to everyone with Ella in her arms. She hugs James, Cyrus and gives Fitz a warm smile. She puts Ella down and kneels before Teddy and says "It's really good to see you again Theodore. You have gotten really big. Do you mind if I give you a hug?" Teddy says "Okay" but he is hesitant. As he hugs Liv memories hit him the minute she puts her arms around him and he smells her perfume. It's a scent he can't forget. Just one of the many things he has in common with his father. Teddy ways "Libbie" under his breath, but his father hears him and looks on with a shocked expression. Liv says "you remember me" you can hear the love in her voice. Teddy replies "you would play with me and sing me songs and bring me treats. Dad said your name was Olivia, but I remember calling you Libbie." Liv smiles, you are the only one I let call me that. She stands and messes up his curls with her fingertips. Fitz just stands there with a goofy look on his face until Ella yells "Uncle Fitz are you okay. You look funny." Every one of the adults chuckle at the moment while the kids are oblivious to what's going on or so they think. Teddy gives his dad another glance noticing the way his dad is looking at Liv again and smiles. Abby and David head inside followed by everyone else. The photographers waiting behind the barricades have been capturing plenty of pics of the group outside the zoo.

All of Ella's friends enjoy their trip to the zoo and the cool behind the scenes access. The adults also thought it was pretty cool. One of the coolest moments happened at the giraffe enclosure. Liv wanted to take a picture with the giraffe standing near the gate. It seems Liv wasn't the only one who had eyes for Fitz. The giraffe refused to come to where Liv was standing. Even though Liv tried to lure her with food, she kept wandering over to where Fitz was and leaning down to kiss his cheek. So Abby yells out "it looks like the only way you'll get a picture is if you are both in it." Abby knew Liv still loved Fitz and by the way he kept stealing glances he felt the same about Liv. Fitz told Liv if she didn't mind he didn't mind either. So there they stood next to each other with the giraffe leaning its head over Liv's shoulder. Right as the picture was taken the giraffe stuck out her tongue and licked Liv's face. This caused Liv to screech and grab Fitz. Everyone who witnessed the moment laughed while Fitz calmed Liv telling her it's ok. She just likes you. Liv was truly shocked that her first reaction was to grab Fitz. Abby gave a quizzical eye at the pair. She thought to herself yep the chemistry is still there. Fitz reached for a napkin to wipe Liv's face. While he did this she just stared into his eyes. Cyrus noticed everyone watching the moment including Teddy, Ella and Sam and decided to snap the pair out of their private moment in a very public place. The time had arrived for Ella to open her presents and the day at the zoo would come to an end.

As everyone watched Ella's delight at the gifts she received Liv and Fitz continued to steal quick looks when they thought the other wasn't watching. As the gifts were getting to an end James asked if Ella's god parents would come forward. Once they did he thanked them for being such a big part of Ella's upbringing. Ella then gave each a hug and presented them with a stuffed giraffe to remember this day. They each told her how much they loved her and hugged her once again and took a seat. James and Cyrus then thanked everyone for coming and said their goodbyes. Teddy had already made arrangements to spend the night at James and Cyrus home so that freed up Fitz for the evening. Fitz wasn't sure how today would go, but since things seemed to go well he took a chance and asked Liv she could stay a little while longer so that they could talk. Liv agreed and informed Abby that she would be going home a little later and would give her a call. Abby hugged Liv and whispered in her ear "you deserve to be happy. He has truly been the only one to do that. He is single, you are single and he obviously loves you." Just and James said ok let's go, Teddy ran back and said good night to Fitz. Then he turned and saw "Libbie" with that he gave her a hug and told said "Bye Libbie, I hope to see you again." She said "me too" and off they went. Fitz stood for a second digesting the moment. A second chance was all he could think of and don't mess this up. He asked Olivia if she was hungry and she nodded yes. He said let's see what's around here to eat. The zoo had a few food venues opened for just them and their day at the zoo. Fitz knew the perfect place to sit and eat. He had already asked Tom to have them set up a spot as he saw the place earlier. It was a small café that overlooked the giraffe enclosure. As they walked in there was a table set up and two menus placed on the table. Being as it was the zoo, nothing fancy was on the menu, but neither cared as it was just the enjoyment of being in each other's company. Fitz reached out for Liv's hand and she placed hers in his willingly. This was their moment to have a long overdue conversation.

Leave comments, tell me what you thought. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it.


	2. Words

Words, how do you find the words to tell someone everything you have kept bottled up for what seems like a lifetime? That is the dilemma facing both Liv and Fitz. Here is a glimpse into their internal struggles.

Fitz Feelings….

There it was that spark he felt when she touched her hand in his. That contact that he longed for all these years. Ever since the moment she walked out of his life he wondered if he'd ever get the chance to feel her touch again. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. Remind her of what they once shared, what they could have again. Yet his mind was on overload. So overcome in that moment that he couldn't even open his mouth. WORDS, WORDS would be required in order for him to tell her that yet at this moment he was at a loss for them. He finally raised his eyes from gazing at their joined hands. At that moment he said one word, "Hi". To some it's just a simple greeting but, for them it has always brought comfort during turmoil, peace after not seeing each other for a long time and comfort when emotions have become too much. That word covered a multitude of sins for each of them. Liv gave him a shy smile and said "Hi" back in return.

Liv's Feelings…..

Olivia felt a surge of electricity run through her body the moment her hand touched his. This was something she hadn't felt in years. Her body came alive. She had casually gone on dates with a few men since they had broken up but nothing promising. There was NO spark. She felt nothing even close to what just happened when their hands connected. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the man she loved with her complete heart. The only man who had this hold on her. Her heart and mind began to race. Of course being the fixer that she was she went through a range of scenarios in her mind in that moment. That was until she heard his baritone voice say "Hi". Her eyes lifted and her gaze focused on his piercing blue that moment she lost her voice. His gaze made her face felt flushed, her cheeks reddened and her body warmed. He brought out a shyness that made her feel naked and exposed. He could always see through her. She wanted to say some, WORDS escaped her. All, except one in particular. "Hi" she replied.

Each watched the other breathe in and out in a comfortable silence. Their breaths began to match the others. Some things never change. I guess that is what happens you're your heart is reunited with its other half; it can truly beat as one. They were breathing in sync.

A staff member from the zoo café came over to take their order. This broke them out of their daze. They asked for a few more minutes to go over the small menu and were greeted with a smile. Olivia decided she would have a burger and fries. Fitz chucked, as he realized these were the small things he missed out being with Olivia. Mellie NEVER would have been content with such a simple meal. Everything with her had to be over the top. Not with Liv though. She was down to earth. He repeated what she said, burger and fries and added; hold the pickles, extra mustard. A smirk came to his face as he saw her look on in shock. Fitz replied "do you think I could forget? This was the first meal we shared together. Late night working on the campaign trail, we got burgers and fries and you got mustard all over my copy of the campaign speech I was to give the following day." Liv laughed heartily thinking back to that night. They had spent hours talking about their hopes for the country and what he could accomplish as President. They also talked about their childhoods and got a greater understanding of how they had become the individuals they were today. Fitz decided he would have pizza. All be it probably wasn't great pizza considering it was at the zoo, it was pizza. Something he didn't get to indulge in a lot as the President. Liv responded to his declaration of pizza as "it figures". "What?" could be heard coming from Fitz. Liv remarked "Fitz I knew you'd order the pizza. You would eat pizza on the campaign trail anytime you got the chance. You would even have cold pizza for breakfast. You were totally on the Frat boy diet." This caused a hearty laugh to escape his mouth. They each placed their menus down and the zoo staff member came over immediately to take the orders.

Once she walked away Fitz felt he had the courage to speak more openly. He softly stroked the back of Liv's hand with his thumb as he asked "How have you been?" He truly wanted to know how life had been treating her. While his life has played out before the cameras with him being the President he had only heard about Olivia through Cyrus or the occasional news article in which she was highlighted as helping some big wig businessman or political get out of trouble. One time while sitting in Cyrus office discussing the press conference of a Senator the camera panned to the right and caught a portion of Liv's face while she stood to his side. While it was only half of her face it mesmerized him. His attention was completely focused on her. She had always possessed that ability to completely captivate him. Cyrus was there speaking to him, but it felt like no one else was in the room at the time. It wasn't until Cyrus turned off the TV that he was able to turn his gaze away from the TV. So to say he was curious about how she is would be an understatement. He often wondered what she had been doing with her time during their time apart. So he asked "How are you doing?"

Liv pondered his question. How was she doing? She didn't really know how to answer that question. Work wise she was great, couldn't be better, personal wise that was a different story. Her personal life was non-existent. She had tried to date a few times but, they never amounted to anything. The longest relationship if you could really call it that was with Senator Edison Davis. He was a nice guy, just not the right guy for her. Because he was a senator she made sure to keep their relationship under wraps and out of the spotlight. He often tried to get her to attend functions or dinners with other colleagues. She would nicely decline, using her job as an excuse. She often stated she didn't want to draw undue attention to herself. In the line of work she was in, discreet was a key quality. After about 7 months Edison finally gave up. He said to Liv one day while sitting her living room "Where do you see this headed?" taken aback by the question she couldn't give him an answer, because really she only saw him as a filler. Someone she would spend time with, but never develop a deep emotional connection with. The last person she let him was the one person she couldn't get out of her heart. When she couldn't give him an answer Edison felt it only right to continue. "I really wanted us to work. We look perfect on paper. You and I could have taken over D.C. together. Yet, that doesn't seem to be what you want. I don't know how to please you Olivia. What is it you want out of a relationship? Because it sure as hell isn't what I'm giving you." He didn't mean to raise his voice but, he was frustrated. Liv realized this, but it also set something off in her. At that she finally found her voice. Liv stiffened her back which before her posture was almost that of defeat. Defeated that she couldn't get over Fitz, that she couldn't accept the love of a decent guy, that she might be alone because she only loved one man, what if he had moved on; those where her internal thoughts. Not the ones she would share with Edison. Instead she looked at Edison and said _"I__ want painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love." _Edison developed this look on his face. He did not know how to respond. So he just got up and went to pick up his coat. As he opened the door, he looked back and Olivia and gave her a weak smile. "I hope you find what you are looking for, Olivia." With that he was gone. About 3 months later while watching the news, he saw a blurb about Edison and some socialite dating. She thought to herself I hope he also finds what he is looking for. Pulling herself out of her personal thoughts Liv began to speak. I'm doing well. Work has been booming. We have very little downtime. Our firm seems to have become the go to place when you are expiring the worst day of your life. That seems to happen a lot here in D.C. My health is great. All things considered I would say I'm good compared to most." Fitz just looked at her with a small smile on his face. He realized she just gave him the standard answer and if he didn't ask probing questions they wouldn't get anywhere.

After a few minutes Fitz said "Do You have any idea how long I've wanted to hold your hand out in public like we are doing now?" She chuckled and said "probably for quite some time." "Liv there hasn't been a day that I haven't wanted to reach out to you since I saw you at the bakery. I didn't because I realized then that while I was divorced, you still needed time. "He could see in her eyes that what he was saying had an effect on her. He thought it's now or never here. I have her undivided attention. "My heart aches for you. Just being around you these past few hours has given me such comfort. "When Fitz realized Liv had begun to cry he reached up and whipped her tear with his thumb. She nuzzled her face into his hand. That was all he needed to realize she still felt something for him. The question is would she willing to let her guard down with him and attempt to have a true relationship. This is something they had always talked about. Now this isn't hypothetical anymore. He is not married. He is free to date anyone he chooses. While he is still the President and the American people will have an opinion they aren't doing anything wrong. They could set the narrative however they wanted. Even Cyrus at this point has given his blessing. The only question mark is Liv. Fitz stood up from the table and walked Liv over to a window. As they stood there looking over the giraffe enclosure, the sun peered through the window. It was begging to get late, and as the sun set, it cast this amazing glow on Olivia. She had never looked so pretty. Fitz couldn't help himself. He leaned in and cupped LIv's face. I know I asked you to WAIT. FOR. ME. Olivia. With each word he kissed each cheek, her neck and finally he said. Did You? With that he placed a kiss upon her lips.

When she finally opened her eyes, there they were. The eyes she dreamed of every night fixated on her waiting for a response. Her heart was racing, her body still supercharged from that kiss. Her lips trembled from the loss of contact. She opened her mouth to speak…..


	3. Topic of Discussion

*NOTE: SORRY this has taken me so long to update. I just couldn't get into writing this chapter. I really struggled with it, maybe due to the fact I was a little miffed about the show and what was happening there. Anyways I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading the story. It has definitely been a journey with me writing and one that I'm enjoying.

Did I wait for him? That thought kept going on repeat as Liv tried to gather her thoughts. She was feeling overwhelmed in this moment. Fitz had spoken some of the words she had longed to hear for years. Yet, she felt like each word eh expressed lifted a weight off of him, but weighed heavily on her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her breathing was shallow as her chest began to rise at an escalated pace. It took a moment for Fitz to notice what was happening. When he looked in her eyes again they were glossy. He said her name trying to snap her out of what appeared to be the beginnings of a panic attack. It wasn't until he brushed his fingertips along her cheek that she responded with a small smile. Fitz decided then that maybe they should return to their seats, but Olivia protested with a heavy sigh. Gazing into Fitz eyes she said "I'm fine Fitz. Besides this view is amazing", never taking her eyes off him causing Fitz face to heat which didn't go unnoticed by Liv. A small smirk crept to her face as she looked out over the giraffe exhibit knowing that Fitz understood the double meaning of her response.

"Did I wait for you?" she never looked at him. She needed to be able to express everything in her heart just as he had done, but in order to do that she couldn't lose focus and looking at the man she loved so much would indeed cause that. "I feel like my entire life I have been waiting for you. Every person I dated before I met you lived up to an invisible standard and the two I tried to date after we broke up couldn't last because they weren't you. Fitz you have my heart. SO while I tried to move on my heart has been waiting for you."

Fitz stepped forward and took Olivia's hand placing it over his heart. "This right here belongs to you." He leaned in and did what he has wanted to do since they first greeted each other that day. He pulled her close to his body and held her gently in his arms. After a few minutes of savoring having her in his embrace he used his fingers to lift her chin gently and placed a kiss so soft on her lips that she wasn't sure if their lips actually touched. She closed her eyes as she felt tears that had welled up in her eyes be released. It was actually very therapeutic. They weren't happy or sad tears. They were tears of time lost that can't be regained. Tears of what a future might hold. Tears that contained emotions she hadn't been able to put into words. Fitz used his thumb to wipe her tear stained cheeks and finally requested for Liv to look at him. When she finally opened her eyes she realized she wasn't the only person moved to tears. Fitz cheeks were also wet. She immediately cupped his face with her hands and wiped his tears away. He spoke softly but firmly when he said "I love you. I want us again." She nodded unable to speak as a lump caught in her throat. Fitz took Liv by the hand and they decided it was time for them to leave the zoo and they would have a real talk tomorrow. Unbeknownst to them elsewhere they were the topic of discussion as well.

Cyrus and James had finally made it home after taking Teddy & Ella out for ice cream after the party. Cyrus plopped down on the couch and exclaimed to James "I'm too old for this. I can't be raising a 6 year old. I'm exhausted." Teddy and Ella just laugh. James shouts from the kitchen "Age is nothing but a number Cyrus." Now get up and help the kids get ready for bed. Cyrus groans as he stands up from the couch and tells Teddy and Ella to get moving. There is a little protest, but once they see the look on his face they head towards the stairs. Ella mumbles "Dad sure is grumpy. I thought it was my birthday he wouldn't give me a bedtime." Teddy scoffs in reply "Uncle Cy, King of Me." This causes Cyrus to laugh. Alright kids, just because James said get you ready for bed doesn't mean I won't let you stay up and watch a movie. The first one to get ready first gets to pick the movie. Both kids sprint up the stairs grabbing their pajamas and head for separate bathrooms to get ready. Teddy actually finishes first, but since its Ella's birthday and she does a small pout when she realizes he's already in his sleeping bag on the floor when she returns to her room he decides to let her choose the movie. Ella screams "Frozen!" A few minutes later James pops his head in the room and smiles as Teddy and Ella are both lying on their stomachs in their sleeping bags watching Frozen. Teddy doesn't seem to be bothered by the choice, though his smile doesn't quite match Ella's. James whispers Teddy your dad is on the phone he wants to say goodnight. Teddy tells Ella he'll be right back. Teddy goes in the hallway and talks to his dad. He tells his dad about the ice cream and the movie they are now watching. Yes, he knows he is to listen to whatever his Uncles tell him to do. He is reminded that his dad will pick him up tomorrow and that he has to study for his spelling test tomorrow as well. Last thing you hear before Teddy hangs up the phone is "I love you too Dad." Teddy then heads to Uncle James and Cyrus door to give them the phone back. Before he knocks he hears James telling Cyrus I really hope Liv and Fitz are having a nice time. It's been so long. They both deserve to be happy. Teddy contemplates the words and instead of knocking backs away from the door and says Uncle James I'm finished with the phone. James comes out into the hallways and finds Teddy with the phone in his hand now standing near Ella's room. James asks Teddy "how was your dad?" "Good" Teddy replies. "Great "says James. " O.K. you better get back in there before you miss the rest of the movie" James tells Teddy. Teddy notices Uncle James has a goofy grin plastered on his face. He can't quite figure it out. While James heads back to his bedroom where Cyrus is waiting Teddy goes back into Ella's room and watches the movie.

Once the movie is over Teddy looks at Ella and says "can I ask you something?" "No Teddy, I won't make you sing the song from Frozen again." Ella says while rolling her eyes. "Did my dad act strange to you today? I think something is going on with him. I also think it has to do with Libbie." "Oh That! He likes her." Ella says. Teddy's eyes are wide now. "How do you know that?" "Because he was looking at her like all the in the movies when a boy likes a girl." Ella says like it's the most obvious thing in the book. Also because dads were talking about it in the car on the way to the party today when they thought I wasn't paying attention. So yeah, your dad likes my God mom A LOT according to them. They also said she likes him to. Well they said LOVE. With this new found knowledge and what he heard Uncle James say, the fact his dad seemed really happy Teddy felt like he had to know for sure. Ella told him "you know there are pictures from when I was a baby with the two of them together. They were looking at each other a lot in those pictures. Hold on I'll get them so you can see. Ella and Teddy sat looking at the pictures focusing on Fitz and Liv, also a few had Teddy's mom in the pictures. She didn't look so happy while she was looking at Fitz and Liv. Teddy wasn't sure what to make of this. He remembered Libbie and he also remembered her being really nice to him and his dad smiled a lot when she was there. After finishing up the photo album Ella and Teddy decided "Operation Happy "was a go. They were going to find a way to find out if they were in love. They knew the one person to they needed help from was Sam. She could tell them if Aunt Liv had ever said anything about Teddy's dad to Aunt Abby. Sam, Teddy and Ella were supposed to have a playdate at the park tomorrow morning so they would tell her what was going on then.

Back at the Rosen's house Abby hand just laid Samantha down and headed into the living room where David had a glass of wine waiting on the table for her. He knew immediately that there was no way he would be able to enjoy his wife tonight unless she called her BFF Olivia. David handed her the phone and said "I know you are dying to. " Abby denied it and rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to call her; she'll call me when she is available." David handed Abby her cellphone, to which she saw a text message from Liv saying she'd call her in the morning and that she was fine. Abby hit David with a pillow and said "you knew she sent me a message and you didn't tell me. " David responded with a toss of a pillow back at Abby. Now that you know you'll hear from her in the morning, can I enjoy my wife for tonight? Yes, but one quick question. "You think Liv and Fitz can make it work this time?" David responded with an "I hope so; if any two people were meant to be together it's them." Sam who had come out of her bedroom to ask for a glass of water listened to the conversation her parents were having with wide eyes. "Could Aunt Liv become Teddy's step mom she wondered? Does Teddy know Aunt Liv likes his dad? I'll have to ask him tomorrow at the park." Sam decided this was too much information to take in and she wasn't thirsty anymore. She turned around and went back to bed.

Liv finished getting herself ready for bed and as she lay across her bed she felt her phone vibrate. She picked it up w/out looking when she said "What" it startled the person on the other end. That was until they realized this was her usual greeting and not a reaction to him calling. Fitz sighed into the phone then said "Hi". They were both silent for one minute both just listening to each other breathe. Then she said it. "Mr. President, to what do I owe this pleasure." "I like it when you say that" Fitz responded in a low voice. Liv knew exactly what he meant and she knew what it did to him which is why she used that instead of Fitz. "Well you are the President and it is a pleasure to hear your voice before I go to sleep." "Liv, I just wanted to tell you I had a really nice time today and I would love to see you again so we can talk some more. " I think that can be arranged, tomorrow I'm supposed to meet Abby and Sam to a playdate at the park with Ella. "That sounds like fun he replied." Little did she know the playdate would be a little more exciting than she expected. You see Teddy would be there as well.

**I wonder how he'll react to Liv. Will Fitz show up because now he knows Liv is there? You'll all just have to wait and see. **


End file.
